AMERICA AND HIS 13 LITTLE ONES
by EJM513
Summary: A series of one shots featuring America and the original 13 colonies from 1770 to the end of Jefferson's presidency in 1808- will go up to the Civil war or further if requested, the same goes for adding other states. WARNING: Will no go in historical order. Why? Cuz I'm just that AWESOME! TAKE THAT PRUSSIA! Rated T for slight language in feature (cough) RI (cough) F
1. Chapter 1

AMERICA AND HIS 13 LITTLE ONES

A SERISE OF ONE SHOTS OF AMERICA AND HIS SIBLING'S FROM 1770 TO JEFFERSON'S ELCTION IN 1800-WILL GO AS FAR AS CIVIL WAR IF WANTED

P.S-DON'T WORRY I'VE STRARTED WORKING ON CHAPTER TWO FOR BOTH "ANASTSAIA" AND THE CRHISTMAS STORY, BUT THIS IS IN MY HEAD AND A LOT EASIER. A LOT OF THIS IS MADE UP OR TAKEN FROM THE MOVIE "1776"-THERE IS STILL ALOT OF HISTORICAL REFERANCES THOUGH. IF I GET ANY INCORRECT- BE SO KIND AS TO POINT IT OUT. AS USUAL PLEASE IGNORE ANY AND ALL SPELLING MISTAKES… I TRY MY BEST…. I BLAME PRUSSIA.

INTRODUCTION TO ALFRED AND HIS THIRTEEN LITTLE ONES(GOES NORTH TO SOUTH AFTER ALFRED)

ALFRED F. JONES (AMERICA)-While he is very young and colonies/states such as Virginia and Massachusetts do not look that much younger than him, Alfred F. Jones was given the job of watching over them by Arthur, and everyone instantly called him 'Papa" from the very beginning. He is what will become the United States of America. Despite being a British Colony, he looks like his master-or Brother. He is tall with golden yellow hair and pricing blue eyes, which many of the colonies inherited from him. He used to happy under the British crown, but after the French and Indian War Arthur stopped ignoring America and began to use him and his "children" for money. It is him alongside Massachusetts that will pull the colonies into the fight for indepdence.

NH-New Hampshire, otherwise known as Edward is just kind' of there, always annoyed that Massachusetts drags him into his petty fights with Connecticut and New York. He will be a fierce supporter for Independence with the rest of his northern siblings. Like all the northern siblings, he is prone to both occasional or constant stubbornness and a hot temper. Average male height, brown hair and blue eyes just like Alfred. Sorry it's so short... really don't know much about New Hampshire but he's character won't be so bland I promise!

MA-The rebel of the group, Massachusetts or Jonathan (as not to get confused with Mr. Adams or Mr. Hancock) was the one that kick started the Revolution. About the same height as Italy or China, he has black hair and pricing green eyes like England-along with those famous untamable dark eye brows. Much like America, England used to dot on him for most of his short existence-that is whenever he had time to pay attention to the colonies. The affection simply because Massachusetts has a hard time showing affection. He's the oldest of the New England Colonies and his favorite pass time includes mocking his younger sister Connecticut with New York, or getting into fights with them-mainly about his Puritan past which he is proud of. Like Mr. Adams he has a hot temper, is very stubborn and extremely obnoxious. He is very much disliked by the majority of his fellow colonies, but his age causes him to be respected to a certain degree. In reality though he is very much misunderstood, and two days before the explosion of Lexington and Concord he secretly went to one his siblings for support because he was so scared.

RI-The smallest of all the original 13, she makes up with it for her boorish manners and tomboy attitude. Rhode Island, or Amelia is just under 4'11 and tiny as a doll. She sticks out as the one of only two gingers, with expressive dark blue eyes. She always irritates the other female colonies for her un-lady like antics. She is very much a rebel like her brother Massachusetts, and just as hot tempered and stubborn. Massachusetts along with Connecticut and many other of the colonies call her "Rouge Island" since she always goes down her own, unusual path. She has an indomitable sprit and passion that cannot be suppressed (no matter how hard Connecticut tries to turn her into a lady) Her catch phrase is "HILO!" Whoever guesses where I got that from gets 20 brownie points and a sneak peek of Chapter two from Anastasia!

CT (MY HOME STATE! YAY!)-The self-proclaimed second oldest state in New England, Connecticut or Rose is fairly unique. She is one of the smallest, standing just at 5'2 and has hair a shade or two lighter than Massachusetts and very pale skin-like most of the New England Colonies. She's the only colony that has dark eyes (why, cuz dark colors=fall and fall is probably the most beautiful time of year in CT) She's affectionately called Nutmeg by Arthur, Alfred, Virginia and Canada if she sees him. She constantly gets taunted by Massachusetts and New York (whom she likes to remind the later she's older than) for being unimportant-but she gets the last laugh in the end. She's a bit of a kiss up (especially when it comes to the Natives) and a little prissy, but she's just as much of rebel as Massachusetts and when it comes down to it will always be there for him. She is also an indomitable sprit like Rhode Island, with an indescribable wisdom and maturity in her eyes. Most are surprised to know what a warm, sweet soul she really is.

NY-Originally a Dutch colony, not only did Arthur change his name from New Amsterdam to New York, he gave him a bland English name-Robert. He's the spitting image of his first charge without spiky hair. Like Massachusetts, he finds pleasure in reminding Connecticut how unimportant she is every chance he gets. He's favorite place, even back in the olden days was Manhattan Island-so you can imagine his utter disappointment when Albany became his Capital. He's a spit fire, but for a long time he struggled with the idea of independence and had a nasty habit of abstaining…. curdiously of cores. However as we all know he would create one of the greatest cities in the world and become of America's most important states (much to the utter horror of Connecticut when her precious Fairfield country one day becomes considered part of the metropolitan New York area).

PA-Pennsylvania, better known as William would become the main attraction for the Revolution cause, and secretly boast of the important events that took place in Philadelphia. He is one of the tallest siblings (second to only Virginia), with dark brown hair and kind blue eyes. He's a quite young man, and having been raised as a Quaker has certain views that cause him to be disliked at times. He is both proud, and annoyed to be associated with Dr. Benjamin Franklin. Much like New York and the other Middle Colonies he was torn on the issue of independence. It should also be noted that he is only one, both colony and human who can stand the heat in flies in Philadelphia.

NJ-New Jersey or George is the unfortunate garden state stuck in between two giants, New York and Pennsylvania. He is very much a no nonsense fellow who is probably has the toughest skin of all the thirteen. He bears a resemblance between New York and Pennsylvania, with the latter's dark brown hair and the former's striking resemblance to Demark. He has relationship with New York similar to the one between Massachusetts and Connecticut. He constantly taunts New York for always abstaining curdisoly, and will annoy his northern brother with his support for indepdence.

DE(Who?)-Poor little William. He is the Canada of the United States, and even back then he was hard to notice. He's about the same height as Massachusetts if not a inch or two shorter with sandy brown hair and pale green eyes. Like most of the middle colonies he was torn when it came to question of Independence, but fairly quickly came to his senses. Unlike Canada, he is not passive aggressive when it comes to being shoved in the background. In the future he is quick to remind people of Washingtons' famous crossing over the Delaware-which he was in that very boat, and will not hesitate to throw a hissy fit when forgotten as poor Georgia found out when meeting him for the first time.

MD-Little Charlotte was the first female to be discovered, and like the other three girls is doted on by all. She is arguably the second oldest, and one can see the same indescribable maturity and wisdom in her wide eyes. She is two inches taller than Connecticut with soft, pale blonde curls. Like Connecticut, her eyes stand out, for they are the exact same color as her hot blooded Northern brother Massachusetts. They stick out immensely agents her quite, southern Belle demeanor and delicate features. Her delicate, sweet nature is put to the test when she is thrown into the Independence cause. She may seem much weaker than her fellow colonies, however it should be noted that during the Civil war she managed to stay in one piece, while a small section of Virginia broke off and became West Virginia.

VA-The oldest of all the colonies, James automatically has everyone's respect without having to utter a single word. He grew up very close to America and his sister Maryland. While most of his northern siblings (particularly Massachusetts) annoy him, he has a soft spot for Connecticut, for he is one of the few that see her soft, vulnerable side. Physically he has a strong resemblance to his British overload and a little known man named Thomas Jefferson. He has England's unfortunate thick dark eyebrows-that unlike the former's can be plucked to look normal. He also has the same fiery emerald eyes. However like Jefferson he is tall-the tallest of colonies and even a hair taller than Alfred. He has the same, strawberry blonde hair and quite manner as Jefferson. For the most part he is a kind, shy and gracious southern gentleman. However it turns out that like Jefferson he is brewing with passion and a temper. He is very two faced, and it shows when the issue of slavery comes up.

NC-North Carolina, or Daniel is one of the two Carolina twins whom whether they like it or not are conjoined at the hip. He is of average male height with dark brown hair, lightly tanned skin and inherited Americas blue eyes. For the most part is overshadowed by his younger, stunningly outspoken younger twin. Unlike America and Canada though, no one has a hard time telling the nearly identical twins. For instance unlike his younger brother he really is a southern gentleman for the most part-but like all the deep southern turns out to be two faced. He silently goes along with his dominating brother, and for the most part believes what he says-if he doesn't he has not shown otherwise.

SC-Charles, the youngest of the Carolina twins is a thorn on his older brother's side and in many ways the ultimate two face. Appearing almost identical to his twin, he appears to be the perfect southern gentlemen. However he is the ultimate two face. Unlike Virginia he is not so mature and keen as to hide his hot temper and grivences-espeically with the issue of slavery comes up. He claims that the deep South speaks with one voice, with him being the leader. He absolutely does not like his northern brothers-especially Massachusetts, and will only listen to them when absolutely nessciary. In fact he will personally out right insult Connecticut because he knows it will get most of the colonies-particularly Virginia mad. In the feature he would be one of the fiercest advocates for slavery and the Southern way of life.

GA-Little Savannah (ha-ha I'm 99% positive I spelt that wrong) is the baby of the colonies-only appearing to be about 13 or 14 years. She's a generally happy, doe eyed little girl with caramel waves, lightly tanned skin and light blue eyes. Because she is so young she is kept in her home and does not meet any of the other Colonies until the Revolutionary war is in full swing. Everyone instantly loves her because of how innocent and charming she is. However, she is a deep southern state and there for is two faced. In fact… she's almost as bad as South Carolina. When the issue of slavery comes up, she will cause just as much trouble as South Carolina does and in feature will become another fierce advocate for slavery.

There you have it!


	2. An Unwanted Attraction-Pt1

AMERICA AND HIS THIRTEEN LITTLE ONES:

AN UNWANTED ATTRACTION

SETTING: WASHINGTON D.C, 1803  
SUMMERY: A MYSTERIOUS LETTER FROM RUSSIA ARRIVES AT THE WHITE HOUSE AFTER THE HIGH OF THE LOUISIANA PURCHASE WITH A STRANGE REQUEST, CAUSING JEFFERSON TO MAKE A FATEFUL DECISION. CHARACTERS WILL BE REFERRED BY COUNTRY AND STATE NAMES IN PUBLIC, AND HUMAN NAMES IN PRIVATE.

Thomas Jefferson was a man of great mental capacity, who was never easy confused or abashed by much. There is a first for everything though. In the early days of December Mr. Jefferson received a letter, a very short very simple letter. It was enough to cause the president to scratch the top of his reddish head, enough to cause his eyes to scan the unbelievably elegant penmanship a dozen times over before the information he received finally set in. He shook his head in disbelieve and, much to his chagrin muttered "Incredible", the world he had heard his former friend John Adams used so many times. Placing the letter gently down on his desk, the aging Mr. Jefferson leaned back into his chair and pressed his fingers together around his thin lips, silently wondering how he would respond to such a request. The first thought that popped into his head was to seek the advice of the tall blonde he knew was lurking around outside his door. The young country's tall black boots were clearly pacing on the other side of the door.

"America, I know you are standing out there. Please come in." It was hard for him not to laugh with delight at the sound of his country skidding to a stop outside, letting out a yelp as he tumbled hard on to the wooden floor. Jefferson's heart glowed with warmth when he saw America slightly stumble into his office, blushing red with humiliation. Though he knew America was a capable and intelligent young fellow, Jefferson found himself constantly having to guide him down the correct path, keep him out of trouble. In many ways controlling America's life was reminiscent of his days as a young father. His late wife, his dear Martha would have loved him-he was a hit with his children.

"Yes Mr. President?" America asked as he cached his breathe, standing up straight and erect as he held his hands behind his back. Jefferson fought the urge to laugh at the sight, so grown up yet so young at the same time in his soldiers uniform. He took his hands away from his face and stood up, gently picking up the paper. He handed it to America and said to him, "Read it out loud please." The young country looked at his third president with a strange, confused expression. He silently began to wonder whether or not the brilliant Jefferson was finally beginning to loose his sharp mind. Yet who was he to contradict or deny his president's simple request, no matter how strange it seemed. So America looked down at the ruff piece of paper in his hand, only to be stunned by the elegant penmanship. For a moment all he could was stare in awe at the all to elegant loops and curves, wondering what creature was capable of writing so gracefully. If he could have, he would have just stared at the gentle writing and waste beautiful day light copying the perfect penmanship.

"America..." Jefferson said slowly, bringing the young country back into reality. He blinked his blue eyes, shook his head and ran his fingers through his blonde hair. "I'm sorry sir. The penmanship was just so..." America began to explain, letting his voice trail off before he had chance to finish his sentence His cheeks blushed a horrid bright red as he held the paper up to his face, hoping Jefferson had not noticed his embarrassed expression. He cleared his throat, and began to read the short letter out loud.

_**"Dear Mr. President, **_  
_**I want to congratulate you on the purchase of the Louisiana territory-what a victory that must have been. On behave of his Imperial majesty Tsar Alexander I, I would like to invite America and one of your states to St. Petersberg for a month, with a ball at the end of your visit-we were already planning to have one at some point anyway. It is requested though that you bring one of the original thirteen colonies. It should also be noted that declining this innovation is not an option.**_  
_**Sincerely, **_  
_**The Russian Empire"**_

America almost dropped the letter from shock, his eyes wider than the shinning sun. Russia, home of one of the most burtal and repressive monarchies the world or at least Europe knew wanted him, the land of the free to travle all the way to St. Petersberg with one of the original thirteen colonies. Not only that they would be showered with a ball at the end of their visit. Did that large, terrifying country know nothing about America, know nothing about the original thirteen colonies? Did Russia not know that they would simply not fit into the world of glittering gowns and champagne never mind the fact none of them spoke French nor Russian. He tried his best to hide his shock, hide the fear of being thrown into a world so unfamiliar, so alien like. He could not even say no to the insane request. He silently found himself wondering whether or not those European countries found it entertaining to spring surprises on him, to watch him squirm.

"This is...insane." America muttered as he continued to stare at the signature at the end. Jefferson nodded and quietly went back to his chair, beginning to put his brilliant mind to use. As he began to speak, a plan began to form in his head. "Well America, I believe you and one of the thirteen are going to St. Petersberg, the question is which one is going." America looked up from the letter and stared at Jefferson for a moment, attempting to let reality sink in as he slowly sat down in a chair opposite of him. With a silent nod, America to began to use his own, less than brilliant brain. "We should narrow it down to the girls, since I do not think it would be wise if I escorted a man to a ball." The young country stated, internally stuttering at the thought of walking around a gleaming ball room with Massachusetts or even Virginia on his arm. Jefferson gave a thoughtful nodd and let out a sigh as he whispered, "Well, at least that narrows it down to four."

A small smile twisted on America's pale face as he leaned closer to his president, quickly realizing the list could be narrowed down even more. "Actually sir, we can narrow it down to two. Georgia is still a little to young and... well...if I brought Rhode Island with me we would be sent back with in a week and I would not be surprised if Russia declared all out war on me." Jefferson could not help but to smile at the thought, once again nodding in agreement. His small, carefree smile faded away as he all to quickly realized their simple choice was no longer simple. The president leaned back into his small wooden chair as he looked straight into America's bright, child like eyes. "Yes you have a point, but that means we are left we a very hard decision " Jefferson began, watching as America's happy expression faded into one of confusion. The president let another sigh, fighting the urge to shake his head at America's blissful ignorance. "It means we have to choose between Maryland and Connecticut."

America's heart dropped into his stomach at those words, as he face of confusion melted into a blank canvas His body slumped back into the chair, dreading the prospect of putting two lovely angels under such a microscope. There was no choice though, and as he forced himself to sit up straight America silently cursed Russia a thousand times over. "What do you believe sir?" He asked, wanting his master's approval before he put his input in. Jefferson staid quiet for only a short moment, as if he already knew which of the two drastically different states would be best to escort to St. Petersberg. "I believe Maryland would be best choice. Connecticut has a sharp, and brilliant mind with out a doubt and is an extremely fascinating and exotic creature. However Maryland is in my opinion the fairer if the not the fairest of the four females. She is extremely well mannered and refined she would blend in perfectly with the elite of St. Petersberg. Connecticut is simply too... ruff around the edges."

America gave a stiff nod, for Jefferson was absolutely correct. Maryland was the epitome of a perfect lady. Every movement she made was graceful, and she certainly the most refined of the four females. Her soft, striking beauty and gentle nature would greatly impress the elite upper class of St. Petersberg, impress the Tsar and Russia himself. Connecticut while exotic with her contrasting features and a mind that could surely impress anyone. However Jefferson was correct in claiming she was less refined and gentle than Maryland. He knew they could not afford the risk of her loosing her horrid temper in such a place. It seemed as if the choice was already made, and America opened his mouth to agree with Jefferson. Just as he was about to speak, something inside of him pulled him back. The young country looked down at the simple wooden desk in front off him as he thought about what such a journey would mean for someone such as Maryland. His eyes widen in horror at the prospect.  
"You don't agree with me?" Jefferson questioned, eyeing America's worried expression curiously. America bit his lip and thought carefully for moment before deciding how to contraditic his president "Sir, Maryland is the obvious choice without a doubt. Everything you have said is correct. However as you know Maryland is a very fragile creature, and unaccustomed to cold weather. I believe while she would be a delight for the elite of St. Petersberg and the Tsar, she would not be able to handle the Russian Winter at all." America paused as he watched Jefferson eye him, swallowing hard before he finished his thought. "Therefore, I do believe Connecticut would be the best option. She is just as beautiful as Maryland, exotic looking as you said. Her intelligence and whit could easily make a lasting impression. On top of that, she is perfectly used to cold weather and is physically resilient. I know you are worried about her stubbornness and temper, but I assure you she will be able to control herself."

Jefferson stared at America for a long moment, silently assessing the claim his country made. The reality became clear all to quickly, as he realized with in a moment of America's claim that the country was right. The middle aged man never thought he would see the day where America actually made a valid point, a valid point that proved Jefferson's original assessment completely wrong. The president was left speechless and wide eyes as he mentally pictured Connecticut throw in St. Petersberg, into the height of class and society. He could see her easily winning over the Tsar with her charm and indescribable wisdom and strength, see her elegantly gliding through the well shined dance floor with the best of the elite. There was still a part of him that was agents sending a New England colony to a delicate social atmosphere as St. Petersberg. What would happen if someone made a comment that caused her blood to boil? Jefferson clearly remembered her habit of flinging a book the head of those who angered her. However though he would never admit it out loud America was correct.

Jefferson let out one last sigh and closed his eyes, nodding his head in agreement. "It's decided, you will get Connecticut and get her prepared for the journey to Petersberg. I will take care of the reply." The calm president stated, reaching into his desk to take out a blank sheet of paper. America's eyes widen in shock as his heart began to beat at a thousand miles a minuet He could feel his body begin to tingle with excitement. Jefferson had agreed with him! America had been right, for what seemed the first and the last time in his existence The very notion made him want to jump up and scream in delight, followed by a fancy jig on top of Jefferson's desk. In fact, America came very close to jumping on America's desk at the very least when he lep out of his chair. "Really? I'm actually right? Oh wow!" The young country exclaimed, his voice seeming to carry through growing Washington D.C. Jefferson could not contain himself, letting out a soft chuckle as he dipped his fine feather pen in a container of ink. America blushed a bright tomato red, holding his hands behind his back once more as he began to gently sway. He looked down at his feet as he cleared his throat, regaining what ever amount of composure he had. "I'll take care of it right away sir." America promised, turning ever so gracefully on his heels as he exited the Presidential office.  
Jefferson continued to watch America as he left his simple office, wondering whether or not he should be more concerned about him than Connecticut. He very quickly dediced it was best not to think about what could possibly happen, and write his reply before he decided to find away out of this strange request.

**_Dear your Imperial Majesty, _**  
**_It is with great pleasure that I and the United States of America humbly accept your offer. How very generous of you to offer him and one of the orignal 13 colonies to stay with you for a month! You will be happy to know we will be sending America with Connecticut, a small state in New England. She will surely make a lasting impression on both you and thoes in your circle. _**  
**_Sincerly, _**  
**_T. Jefferson_**


End file.
